Recordando un pasado
by ani-karen
Summary: Llega un nuevo pingüino al zoo y consigo se revelan ciertos secretos de una nutria. ¿Qué pasara cuando skipper sepa toda la verdad del pasado de Marlene?
1. Música del corazón

**Música del corazón**

Una tarde en el zoo de central park no habían visitantes, todo era tranquilo.

En la base, kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, Rico estaba a fuera nadando, Skipper bebía su café mientras veía como Cabo veía la televisión.

Cabo… ¿Por qué vez tan atento la televisión van a salir los lunacornios?-dijo Skipper con curiosidad pero no la mostro.

No, hoy van a anunciar cuando y donde será el próximo concierto de Marilyn del Carmen-dijo Cabo con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

Esa humana no estaba desaparecida-dijo skipper recordando todo el drama que hiso cuando se enteró de la desaparición de la cantante, ya que ella con su voz despertó un interés en la música a Cabo.

Si pero…-cabo no termino de hablar porque Marlene entro a la base.

Hola chicos-dijo Marlene con una amplia sonrisa

Hola-dijeron skipper y cabo sin siquiera voltear a ver a la nutria.

¿Qué hacen?-dijo Marlene, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban skipper y cabo.

Nada solo le comentaba a skipper que Marilyn del Carmen ya no está desaparecida-dijo cabo mirando a skipper

Ah la cantante…sip ya no está desaparecida, la encontraron perdida en una pequeña selva donde según estaban grabando para su próximo disco, pero cuando terminando de grabar ya no la encontraron-dijo Marlene con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a los dos pingüinos.

Si Marlene, eso era… pero ¿cómo sabes?-dijo pregunto cabo inocentemente.

Ah eso es que a mí me encanta la música de Marilyn del carme –Marlene con una sonrisa.

Bueno, Marlene agradezco tu visita pero tenemos cosas que hacer, no viniste a otra cosa-dijo skipper con poca paciencia porque esos dos no se acordaron de su presencia.

Que grosero-murmuro Marlene-sip vine a otra cosa, solo les quería preguntar que si sabían algo sobre el traslado que va a ver a su habitad-dijo Marlene

¿Qué un traslado...porque no estuve informado? –skipper pregunto con su ya conocido tono paranoico.

No sé pero saben lo mejor, oí a Alice que era un pingüino del acuario california-Marlene con una sonrisa muy radiante-espero que sea uno que conozco ya no…eh visto a mis amigos –cambio su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al suelo miro al suelo.

Marlene, no te pongas triste-dijo cabo acercando su aleta al hombro de ella.

Tienes razón será mejor que ve valla porque hoy llega el nuevo.

Si, Marlene sobre eso ¿cómo te enteraste?-pregunto skipper

Estaba nadando en mi estanque, cuando oí a Alice hablando sobre el nuevo traslado-Marlene contesto para luego Salir, e irse a su habitad.

Luego de eso skipper ordeno que cabo, kowalski y rico investigara todo sobre el espía… no perdón el nuevo.

¿Que encontraron?-pregunto skipper

Kowalski se acercó con unos papeles

Skipper, esto te va interesar entre la información que había esto me resulto, muy llamativo…el nombre del nuevo es Joshua y tenía una relación con Marlene en california, él y Marlene eran más que buenos amigos.


	2. Mi hermano

¿Qué?—skipper se acercó, le arrebato los papeles y comenzó a verlos.

Pero skipper, déjame terminar Marlene y el tal Joshua son hermanos-dijo kowalski viendo como los demás lo voltearon a verlo.

Explícate-dijo skipper a un sin entender.

Buen…-kowalski no termino de hablar porque un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de afuera llamo la atención de los pingüinos, ellos salieron y vieron una caja en su habitad, e observaron cómo Alice se alejaba.

Rico-ordeno skipper, rico regurgitó una palanca se acercó a la caja a abrirla y cuando termino de abrirla se puso en posición de ataque como los de más pingüinos.

Mmm…hola –dijo una voz proveniente de adentro de la caja, los demás pudieron observar como un pingüino alto, delgado, unos brillantes ojos color verdes, salía de la caja.

Eh…hola, mi nombre es Joshua y ¿ustedes? –Joshua pregunto, el de verdad no se sentía cómodo siendo el nuevo y no saber nada.

Joshua…eres tú-todos voltearon a ver hacia tras, para observar a la persona que dijo eso, o mejor dicho animal, y ese animal era Marlene la cual no podía creer lo que veía, era Joshua su hermano, ella se acercó a él, y lo abrazo.

Te extrañe –dijo Marlene, para luego soltarlo, ella se dio cuenta de los demás, así que pensó que debía presentarlos-chicos él es mi hermano Joshua, Joshua ellos son unos amigos skipper, kowalski, rico y cabo-skipper y los demás saludaron con la aleta cuando ella, dijo el nombre de cada uno de ellos.

Un gusto-dijo Joshua, el vio los rostros de los otro pingüinos, y luego supo lo que pasaba ¿Cómo un pingüino y una nutria pueden ser hermanos?, seguro esa pregunta pasaba por la mente de ellos.

Seguro se preguntan cómo podemos ser hermanos si somos de diferente especie, eso es fácil de responder cuando los padres de Marlene murieron mis padres la adoptaron, yo soy de la misma edad que ella, nacimos el mismo día y desde ese día somos muy unidos hasta que ella tuvo que venir aquí.-Joshua aclaro todo, bueno era obvio que skipper, conociéndolo él quería saber todo.

Sí, pero eso es pasado, además creo que ya me tengo que ir, parece que va a ver una tormenta-Marlene tratando de irse, además lo que dijo era cierto, se podía observa un cielo nublado y ya era de noche, además los pingüinos debían mostrarles todo a Joshua y así lo hicieron.

Cabo le mostro todo el zoo, además lo presento con todos los animales, kowalski le comentó todo lo que hacían desde que abrían hasta que cerraban y también donde iba a dormir , rico le mostro que lugares no debía ir, como el habitad de Joey después skipper trato de saber más sobre Marlene y su hermano, pero Joshua no callo en el truco de skipper y no contesto ninguna pregunta, que él le hiso .Después de todo eso fuero a dormir, Joshua dormía en el laboratorio, donde pusieron una pequeña cama, pero perfecta para él.


	3. sueño

_Una noche tranquila, la luna se reflejaba en el agua de una piscina de una casa. Todo era tranquilidad o eso parecía._

_Adentro de la mansión _

_-NO ESTO FUE TU CULPA, TE EMBARAZASTES A PROPOSITO-grito un hombre alto delgado pelinegro, a una mujer la cual, tenía una hermosa de cabellera castaña._

_Ellos se encontraban en la sala de la casa_

_-MIRA, NO ME RECLAMES NADA ESTO TAMBIEN FUE TU CULPA-le regreso gritando la mujer _

_-ERES UNA CUALQUIERA A HORA, TUBE QUE CASARME CONTIGO POR QUE ESTABAS ENBARAZADA, ARRUINASTES MI VIDA AHORA QUIERES IRTE Y DEJARME CON LA ESTUPIDA DE LA MOCOSA, NO, TU TEQUEDAS … ¿QUE FALTA?, ¿QUE TE MANTENGA CON TU AMANTE?-le grito para acto seguido darle un golpe en la cara, nadie los veía excepto una niña la cual lloraba sentada en las escaleras, siempre fue así sus padres se gritaban ella nunca obtuvo amor de parte de ellos; ella ni siquiera sabía el significado de amor._

Marlene se levantó de golpe de su cama de concreto, ella pasó su pata por su frente limpiándose un poco las gotas de sudor, que fueron resultado de su pesadilla.

-hace tiempo, que no tenía ese sueño… ¿pero porque ahora?-se preguntó Marlene mientras, se sentaba en la cama, bajo la mira cuando escucho un ruido en la entrada.

-Marlene, ¿estas despierta?-pregunto una voz masculina, ella de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

-Joshua, si hermanito estoy despierta… ¿pero qué haces aquí?, skipper, se hubiera dado cuenta cuando saliste, sabes perfectamente que ellos no son simples animales-dice Marlene, para luego levantarse y salir del habitad, seguida de su hermano, ellos alzaron la mirada hacia la luna la cual era hermosa y estaba en un punto alto que la hacía lucir mejor.

-Él no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy cansado además, yo tampoco soy un civil sabes perfectamente, que soy mejor que ellos-le dijo sin apartar la vista de la luna, Marlene tomo su aleta con su aleta, y el la miro a los ojos, estaban frente a frente-te extrañan, mucho más Brandon, extraña que tú seas, la que pruebes sus experimentos-dijo sacándole una carcajada a Marlene.

-yo también los extraño, mas a Nicolás extraño golpearlo por pervertido-dijo Marlene soltando la aleta de Joshua y formo su pata en puño recordando lo que pasaba con su examigo.

-la verdad, cambiaste aquí te haces pasar por una chica común indefensa, cuando tú y yo sabemos, que eres muy fuerte- le dijo mientras caminaba directo al estanque.

Sí, pero yo no quiero recordar porque AHHH-Marlene grito del susto, porque callo un rayo, el recordó cuando eran niños y por qué ella le teme a los rayos, el rápidamente la abrazo y la llevo al interior de la cueva, donde la acostó en la cama de cemento el se iba a quedar hasta que ella se tranquilizara.

**Lo sé, me tarde en publicar pero yo no les voy a dar excusas, directamente solo les digo que la verdad las ideas que tengo son muchas y creo que este fic va hacer largo ah, y les quería decir que en "En el amor no hay obstáculos" me equivoque en vez de poner la A puse la S ósea que no era ****Alexis**** era ****Alexia **** así que las gemelas son; Madison y Alexia **

**Perdón n.n enserio y espero que les agrade el fic **

**Espero sus Reviews n.n**


	4. Concierto

A la mañana siguiente en la base, todos se despertaron pero, se sorprendieron a no ver a Joshua

-donde creen que este Joshua –dijo cabo mientras subía las escaleras para un entrenamiento con los demás, en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde no había rastro de, el, así que en la tarde skipper fue con Marlene para preguntarle si sabía algo.

En el habitad de la nutria

Marlene se encontraba viendo un álbum de fotos, cuando vio la foto de un chico y una chica, humanos abrazados y compenso a recordar cosas, en eso llega skipper pero ella ni siquiera se sorprendió solo elevo la mirada y la bajo de nuevo, él se acercó, ella se veía muy triste.

-Marlene, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella, ella se encontraba sentada en la cama de cemento.

-nada, ah skipper… podrías decirle a cabo que hoy en la noche es el concierto de Marilyn del Carmen, y claro con tu permiso me podría acompañar-dijo Marlene

-él, lo vera en la televisión de la base, pero podrías venir si quieres-dijo mientras se levantaba-ah Marlene has visto a tu hermano, en toda la noche no apareció-le comento skipper, ella se levantó puso el álbum en la mesa

-no skipper, tengo algo más que hacer y mi hermano me acompaño toda la noche, porque…le tengo miedo a los rayos.

-está bien… bueno me retiro-skipper se sorprendió de lo sería que estaba Marlene.

En la noche, en la base

-y ahora en vivo Marilyn del Carmen-dijo el presentador de la televisión, todos los pingüinos incluyendo a Joshua estaban en la base viendo la televisión, para ver el concierto, cuando la cámara capto a una mujer como de unos 20 años, muy joven por cierto ella tenía una cabellera rubia con rayos azul turquesa, sus ojos eran verdes claros, delgada.

Skipper se sorprendió era hermosa, ella llego al centro y comenzó a cantar (la canción es de avril lavigne, soy súper fan de ella, y es una de mis favoritas, si la quieren escuchar es "wish you were here" de avril lavigne)

I can be tough

I can be strong

But with you

It's not like that at all

There's a girl

That gives a shit

Behind this wall

You just walk through it

And I remember

All those crazy things you said

You let them running through my head

You're always there

You're everywhere

But right I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about

Just went with it

You're always there

You're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

(CORO)

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you here, here, here

I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you near, near, near

I wish you were here

I love the way you are

It's who I am

Don't have to try hard

We always say, say like it is

And the truth is that I really miss

All those crazy things you said

You let them running through my head

You're always there

You're everywhere

But right I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about

Just went with it

You're always there

You're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

(CORO)

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you here, here, here

I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you near, near, near

I wish you were here

No, I don't wanna let go

I just wanna to let you to know

That I never wanna let go (x2)

(CORO)(x2)

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you here, here, here

I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you near, near, near

I wish you were here.

* * *

**Gracias y espero sus Reviews =D**


	5. El misterio

En la parte trasera del concierto.

-oye Brandon, Luisa ya va a terminar de cantar-dijo un chico delgado, muy atractivo, tenía una larga caballera de color rojo brillante, poseía unos perfectos ojos dorados , una nariz fina pequeña, era alto, y una voz muy masculina. Vestía un traje negro.

-lo sé, pero Camilo te puedo pedir algo-pregunto Brandon quien se escondía en la esquina donde la luz no podía llegar.

-claro, ¿Qué es?-pregunto Camilo, el cual no se esperaba lo siguiente.

-¿te tengo que recordar que luisa quiere que la llamen por su nombre artístico?-dijo Brandon.

-uh cierto, pero ella no se va a entera-dijo Camilo, en ese momento sintió alguien lo estaba mirando desde atrás, se giró, y pudo observar a…

-Luisaa-dijo con miedo Camilo, mientras miraba como ella se acercaba con una cara de enojo.

Brandon observo desde esa esquina como luisa correteaba a Camilo, ella sonrió -¿dónde estás? Te extraño mucho, pero seguro estas en un lugar mejor-susurro Brandon.

* * *

En alguna parte.

En una habitación casi en su totalidad oscura, se encontraba en el centro un escritorio, la lámpara del escritorio asía que se pudiera observar unas manos juntas, las cuales tenían arugas, que significaba que el dueño de esas manos era un hombre ya mayor.

-confió en ustedes para resolver el misterio-dijo. Su voz era muy gruesa, y sonaba triste, sin esperanza.

Quito las manos del escritorio y se pudo observar que debajo de sus manos había una fotografía de unos cinco chicos, tres chicas y dos chicos, ellos vestían un uniforme de colegio.

-ustedes son los únicos que me pueden decir lo que le paso a esos pobres chicos-dijo para después apagar la lámpara. Y que todo quedara en total obscuridad

* * *

**ok, lo se tarde en publicar, es muy corto. como sea tengo unas preguntas. quieren que joshua tenga novia? como quieren que sea ella en personalidad? quisieran ke sea un triangulo amoroso, skipper, marlene, kowalski? kon kien kieren ke se kede marlene?** **Espero sus Reviews n.n**


End file.
